


Strawberry Wine

by sharedwithyou



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: WARNING: Trespasser spoilersInspired by Strawberry Wine - Deana CarterOnce it had disintegrated into nothingness, it was still safe, sound and whole. In the Fade.And he had taken you there.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Reader, Solas (Dragon Age)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : Trespasser spoilers
> 
> More Solas angst? I think yes.
> 
> I heard this song on the HULU series- A Teacher (I also heard half-light there. Good soundtrack that inspires my creativity!)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky the Angst Master

Before it was buried in mounds of ash, it was a shelter from the ravages of war. Before the crackles of flame were drowned out by screams, it was a hearth for the cold and hungry. 

Before it was destroyed, it was Haven.

Things change, and with them, places.

Once it had disintegrated into nothingness, it was still safe, sound and whole. In the Fade.

And he had taken you there.

“The Dread Wolf means nothing to me.”

You see the words stab him like a dagger, but you can find no twisted joy in it.

“You’re just Solas to me.” You’re not sure who it hurts more. You, looking for the gentle apostate who held your hand against the rift. He, looking for the Herald who supported Briala for a better future for elves.

“I am sorry, Vhenan.” You know this will be a meaningless apology. “But I am both.”

Your hands tremble along with your upper lip. You surround yourself with walls of ice. “Don’t ever come see me again.”

He sighs and turns away. With a twitch of one finger, he shatters all of the ice around you. He doesn’t see the splinters melting at your feet. Doesn’t acknowledge how effortless it is for him to break down your walls.

You’re powerless. In every way. “Please. Stay.”

You were the one who pushed him away, and seconds later you’re the one begging him to come back.

You know you can’t truly go back. But you’ll take the closest you can get.

“I shouldn’t.” Even as the words are coming out of his mouth, he has already turned around and is walking to you.

But time is running out. The sounds of a waking Skyhold are bleeding into the Fade. Soldiers stirring as the sunlight fights their sleep, cooks turning the coals so they burn right, as if the base he'd led you to were a single entity, drawing you back out of dreamland.

“It’s now or never.” It’s not that you need him to bring you into the Fade; even without the mark you can find your way with your eyes closed. Which isn’t impressive when all things are considered; but that’s not the point.

You won’t always be able to find him. He’s spent several of your lifetimes traversing the ether. He can avoid you if he wishes.

But today. Or is it tonight? Whichever. He’s close. If he’s unable to keep his distance, can he resist you?

The blanket has trapped all the air underneath, and you’re starting to feel your own sweat. It’s beading at your neck, and it’s strange, the dichotomy of his cool lips against the smothering heat.

Like there’s two sides of your skin; separated by the veil. You’re feeling him in the Fade, as you’re feeling the sheets on the other side.

You wrap your arms tightly around him as he presses his lips down your neck to your shoulder, and back up to your chin.

He stops just short of your mouth. Like you’re Snow White and he knows his kiss will wake you. Will take you from him before he’s ready.

He can’t go back. Back to when his mission was put on pause, making it possible for him to be with you, even for a little while.

Such was the story of your love. Bittersweet, like strawberry wine.

Such is the taste of his lips, intoxicating even as you leave him to rise. To find a way to destroy him.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I really need to work on forgiving Solas.
> 
> Hope all of you lovelies are having a good week and staying safe!!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky


End file.
